


Home

by Taylor_fannon074



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, F/M, First Love, Fred Weasley Dies, Getting Together, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hinny, I Love You, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Other, POV First Person, Pain, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Torture, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_fannon074/pseuds/Taylor_fannon074
Summary: Harry is isolating himself after the war. He ends up coming to his senses
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER OF HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER.

Home  
I couldn't face them. I couldn't look any of them in the eye after what I'd put them through. I spent my days locked up at Grimmauld's Place, it was so depressing, felt like where I belonged. Ron and Hermione would stop by sometimes to bring me food.  
"The memorial went well, don't you think?" asked Hermione, pouring more tea in my cup. Hogwarts had a memorial for all that died in the battle. I only went to pay my respects. I couldn't even think to look at Teddy or Andromeda, who were now orphaned and daughterless.  
"I guess," I said.  
"Fred's funeral is on Friday," said Ron, breathily, "Mum wanted him to be buried in the family plot," Hermione placed her hand on his. "We want you to be there mate, everyone wants to see you," he looked up at me. I knew who he meant by everyone, he meant Ginny. I asked that Ron tell her I couldn't see her. It was true, how could I look at her, her blazing look, knowing her brother was dead. They left and I stayed at the kitchen table for hours thinking about everything and everyone. Everyone had told me that it wasn't my fault, that Voldemort and his follower are at fault. I can't shake this guilt, I asked them to fight. I asked them to fight in a battle that should've been mine and mine alone. Now, people are dead.  
Friday had come around and still hadn't decided if going was right or not. Everyone would see me and look at me with grief in their faces but I owed it to Fred to show up, it was the least I could do. I didn't want to stay long, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I Apparated to far part of the orchard, Ron had shown me the plot when I first came years ago. It was empty people must've been inside. I saw the granite gravestone.  
 _Fred Gideon Weasley_  
 _4/1/78-5/2/98_  
 _Mischief_  
Tears started to well up in my eyes. I conjured a reef of roses in front of the grave.  
"I'm sorry, Fred," I whispered, "this shouldn't have happened," I Disapparated. I sat at the table again just thinking and thinking. I sat in silence forever until I heard a knock at the door.  
"Harry! Open up!" it was Hermione. The portrait started blabbing again. I closed the curtains as I went to open the front door. I was accosted as soon as I opened the door.  
"How dare you!" she shouted. The portrait started screeching again.  
"Can you please not yell?" I said annoyed. I went to shut the curtains again. I led her into the dining room and closed the door.  
"I expected more from you, Harry. I mean honestly, everyone was really counting on you to show up today and the most you can do is leave a measly bouquet of roses," I felt a rage brewing inside me. "Molly really need you today, Ron really needed you today, Ginny needed you," something snapped in me at the mention of Ginny's name.  
"You have no idea how I feel!" I shouted at her, "Tell me how I'm supposed to look at these people, my family, after I cost them their son, their brother! I've orphaned a child, Hermione!" I collapsed in my chair, sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"I can't imagine how you feel right now and I wish I could take away this guilt you have. We've given you a week to process this by yourself, but you need to come home," she let go of my shoulder and I heard the door close. I sat there sobbing about everyone I let down. I let my family down. I went up to the room I'd been sleeping in the past week. My stuff was scattered across the floor. I nearly slipped on something on the floor. I looked down and saw a picture. A photo of the Gryffindor team my 6th year. I picked it up and analyzed it. There I was in the center, I looked much better then, fitter. There was Ron, he looked like a nervous wreck. There was Ginny, smiling from ear to ear. Her fiery hair stood out amongst the dreary background. I thought back to all those times we spent at Black Lake. Ron was convinced we were doing things but all we did was talk. We just talked about nothing for hours. I missed those hours, I wanted them back. Did she want them back? After everything, does she still want me back? The question racked in my brain for what seemed like forever. My desire to see her was piercing. I got off my bed and packed my rucksack. I held the photo in my hand and Apparated to the Burrow. The lights were on in the kitchen, I could see the silhouettes of people in the living room. I wanted to run and hide but Hermione was right, I needed to come home. I walked to the side entrance that led to the kitchen. My hand froze as I went to knock on the door. I think someone saw me through the door window and opened it.  
"Harry," it was Hermione. She smiled and gave me a big hug. She led me to the living room where everyone was sitting.  
"Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley. She got and gave me a longing hug. "We've missed you," she said, "Let me fix you something to eat," she looked happy to be doing something for someone. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny slip out the backdoor. She didn't want to see me. I sat and talked to everyone while I ate. Bill and Arthur told me about the trials happening. That the Malfoy's trial would begin on Monday. Everyone started drifting off to their rooms off to bed. I noticed Ginny had not come back inside. After Ron and Hermione went off to bed, I went out to look for her. Out of everyone, she deserved to see me. I found her at the front of the orchard, sitting in front of a tree.  
"Hey," I said to her. It was stupid but it was the only thing I could think of.  
"Decided we were worth seeing, have you?" she said with disdain. She met eyes with me and never broke.  
"Ginny-"  
"Save it," she cut off, still looking at me. I started to walk away, "Where do you think you're going? No, you're going to sit here and listen to everything I have to say," she pointed at the space next to her. I didn't argue, I wanted to hear what she had to say, even if it was terrible. I sat in the space angled away from her.  
"Ten months, ten months since the last time I talked to you. Every minute of it I spent worrying, worrying about where you were, what you were doing if you were okay," her voice broke a little, " No one would tell me anything, it felt like everyone could reach you but me," I had done that for a reason. I knew if I saw her, I would drop everything to be with her.  
"I didn't get a wink of sleep these past months between keeping the DA alive and being tortured by the Carrows, I was really low on hope," I looked up at her. I didn't think that anything truly bad would happen to Ginny at Hogwarts. I felt a wave of frustration come over me.  
"Then you came back, you came back and everyone was hopeful and we fought and we won. All the pain and all the grief we suffered these ten months were over. Although I was hurting and suffering, I didn't think it would be so terrible because you were back, because y-you weren't actually d-dead," I looked over at her, tears were rolling down her eyes, "except you weren't back. You ran off by yourself again. I begged Ron and Hermione to let me see you, but they say you didn't want to see me. I was so hurt because the one person I needed the most disappeared again. It was like you just didn't care-"  
"That's not true!" I rebutted. She was the only person I cared about, the only person I wanted.  
"I'm not done. Harry..." she turned towards me and put her hand on my cheek. I missed her hands, I missed her," I love you so much, I love you too much for you to ever leave me again. I don't care how mad I am at you, I'm never losing you again," She faced me with that blazing look. It was the first time she'd ever said 'I love you'. I pulled her in and kissed. I felt a huge weight fly off of me. Her lips, her touch made every pain I felt melt away. She pulled back, her face flush. I grabbed her hand and held it tight.  
"I love you too," those were the only words that could come out, yet they seemed to be the perfect thing to say. She leaned back into my arms and I held her. I held her the way I've wanted to for the past ten months and I was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought about it ;)


End file.
